The Moneymaking Scheme aka The Unholy Partnership
by reader713
Summary: Roxas and Sora are cousins with separate groups of friends. Then Odette and Kairi entered into their "unholy" partnership. They need money and the guys are popular. Like to buy a picture or have a date arranged? Will  future  romance ruin their plans?


Disclaimer: I do not own. I wish I did, but that's impossible.

It was the ultimate combination of power. Well, more it was the greatest, most evil, union ever created.

Or at least it would have been if any of the others had had a clue.

Roxas and Sora Kaze were cousins, who looked like twins, and got along. They each had their own groups of friends, so rarely hung out with each other. Then that changed.

Kairi and Olette met each other.

And the greatest evil villain duo was created.

Well, sorta.

Once a week, Kairi and Olette liked to meet up for girl time. They would get together, swap stories, and complain about the males in their respective groups.

"Olette, how have you and Pence been?" Kairi asked, smiling warmly.

"We've been doing fine. Do you have a boyfriend yet?"

Kairi rolled her eyes "no" she said "but that's alright, I just have Sora serve as my escort."

They giggled over the image. What very few people knew was that the girls were the ones really in charge of their respective groups. It was the biggest secret ever.

Well, Pence had no problem with letting Olette drag him around, but they were dating, so it was different.

"Oh" Olette started "I forgot" she said "Namine has a…art showing. She doesn't like going by herself. Is Sora available?"

"I'll ask, but what about Roxas?"

Olette waved a hand "he can't make it" she admitted "well, Hayner and Roxas are participating in a Struggle Tournament. Pence is attending a computer convention. I would go, but I have a family dinner" she made a face.

"Of course he'll do it" Kairi's smile turned dark "he'll be happy to."

Sora escorted Namine without a whimper.

Kairi was the one to come up with the idea first. She was dealing with Roxas's fans again (she was single so that idea was that she was more defenseless). They wanted to ask her questions about their idea and she abruptly found herself saying:

"Twenty yen per answer"

Kairi took Roxas out for ice cream, her treat, later that day and then bought that expensive skirt she'd been wanting forever.

She was surprised to find that Olette had already been doing that. She would suggest Hayner participate in specific Struggle Tournaments, in return she'd get free tickets and coupons to local stores.

Then they met their idols.

Cloud Strife was an (in)famous loner with primarily three friends: Yuffie Kisaragi, Tifa Lockhart, and Aerith Gainsborough (and Aerith's boyfriend Zack, of course).

What no one knew was that the three girls had been manipulating the blond for years. It was part of the reason why everyone was so sure that he was dating one or all of them. As well, a number of his fans would 'coincidently' run into him.

Kairi and Olette were good friends with the girls. They admitted that they'd been selling Cloud's information for years (and location)…and pictures.

They had been looking forward to a long business relationship (that was rather parasitic/symbiotic, but whatever).

And then it happened.

Yuffie and Aerith were friends with another male named "Leon" Squall Leonhart; who, upon catching sight of Cloud fell heads over heels. The only thing the three admitted that from what they charged Leon (and Cloud, who was also interested) Aerith and Zack were able to enjoy a weeklong 'romantic getaway vacation', Yuffie bought the entire materia collection collectibles and an antique set of kunai, and Tifa was able to make the down-payment on a bar she bought (and an extensive alcohol collection). Evidently Leon was loaded.

Of course, when he heard about it from Zack (about the 'new/first boyfriend'), Cloud's cousin Sephiroth chased after the three girls, waving his sword Masamune, swearing that he would kill them for 'betraying' him. They still had a side-line business keeping Sephiroth informed about the 'happy couple'. And Leon did like to know where Cloud was (especially if he was at Tifa's bar and where his deliveries were and to who). And Laguna Loire (Leon's father), adored getting photos of the happy couple, he even paid for duplicates. And it was so entertaining for the 'family meetings' (when Sephiroth, anti-Leon/Cloud, was forced to deal with Laguna, pro-Leon/Cloud).

Olette and Kairi looked at each other and grinned, jackpot.

It became known very quickly, that if you wanted to know anything about Roxas, Hayner, or Sora, you only had to contact Olette or Kairi. Now the three weren't popular, but Sora was discovered to be surprisingly talented at blitzball (childhood friend of two stars of the team Tidus and Wakka), while Roxas and Hayner were top contenders in Struggle. Olette and Kairi made sure to split everything evenly. And Olette managed to keep from screaming when Pence's 'services' were purchased for a science fair project (again).

Namine, who was Roxas's friend and supposed ex (there had been rumors they had dated), was quickly included in on the plan. Namine just smiled, and asked if they had started on blind dates yet.

College life was the beginning of something great, except that they were separated. Kairi and Sora lived in the Destiny Islands dorm with Wakka, Tidus, and Selphie (the two girls in a double and the boys in a triple). Pence, Olette, Roxas, and Hayner lived in the Twilight Town dorm (the boys shared a triple and Olette had a single). Namine had entered the school on an art scholarship and had a single in the "Castle Oblivion" dorm.

Namine wasn't envied; there was a reason why that dorm was avoided.

The boys continued to remain oblivious to the girls' business transactions.

Well, except for Pence, who wondered why so many of Olette's 'friends' asked her to set up double dates. Roxas was especially famous, with his 'angel' looks; though he did have a habit of leaving whenever Namine requested his presence. He, of course, was always easily swayed by books on his latest interest (aka bribes).

Sora often got targeted by Wakka and Tidus's fans, who hoped that getting close to him would mean getting close to them. Of course, he remained completely oblivious; and Kairi made sure to keep his heart from being broken.

Even though, Sora, Hayner, and Roxas were above average athletes, and Olette and Kairi had no problem 'selling' them to sports teams.

And then the changes started. Or as Yuffie, Tifa, and Aerith referred to it as, the 'beginning of the end'.

It was well-known that Namine was envied in the art department. In part because she always had a model whenever needed; the other reason was because she always had top-of-the-line/expensive art supplies.

It wasn't unusual to see Roxas carrying Namine's things for her. And that was how it happened.

From time to time, Namine would get struck by moments of inspiration. If she needed to, she tended to call up one of her friends to come and pose for her. Roxas was her favorite victim.

And then he met Axel…or rather Axel 'encountered' Roxas.

It happened when Namine decided to do a 'rain drawing', so pushed Roxas into the shower (she had a private bathroom since there were no other girls on her floor). Dripping wet, Roxas made his way back to Twilight Town dorm, wearing only a pair of large sweatpants Namine had offered. He didn't actually meet Roxas, but Axel was struck dumb upon catching sight of the still-wet half-naked blond and continued to stare after him even after he'd left the dorm. Upon realizing that the 'blond sex kitten' had left without Axel ever knowing if he could see him again, Axel threw a fit (he ended up having to buy new copies of his textbooks after burning them and he wasn't forgiven until the replacement TV arrived and the new couch).

Axel continued sulking for the next week, until coming up with the bright idea of staying in the lounge to see if the blond would return (after he had checked every room to make sure that the blond wasn't living in the dorm).

Axel's idea didn't work. Roxas preferred using the side doors in the hopes that he wouldn't be spotted unless he was in a hurry (Marluxia had threatened to feed Axel to his plants and be used as fertilizer after being woken by his shriek of rage when he realized that the person who had woken him by running through the lounge was Roxas).

"Namine!" Kairi smiled brightly "how have you been?"

"Fine, you?"

"Very well, did you know that Leon's friend Rinoa used to do the same for him?" she asked.

"Now she's working with Tifa and the others" Olette announced "they're making a business selling pictures of the happy couple to their fans, and Sephiroth, he's hoping they'll break up…and Laguna too, he has an entire mural."

"Aw" Kairi whined "I hope that Roxas's future girlfriend will be as understanding. Hey Namine, maybe you should date him again."

"That would never work" Namine replied calmly.

"I think Roxas is getting a job" Olette commented "we can sell that information too."

"Why wouldn't it work?"

Namine blinked "didn't you know? Roxas is gay."

"BANZAI!"

Everyone turned to stare at the two girls who cheered and high-fived. After a brief argument, they decided against auctioning him off. If Roxas did get a boyfriend, they'd rather that he was good-looking.

Having gotten one too many complaints over Axel's camping in the main lounge (not to mention when he got the bright idea of sleeping in front of the door), Xenmas (R.D. and senior student), made a request that someone get him out of there.

Larxene, highly respected due to the fact that she survived in the predominately male dorm (especially the 'Organization X' floor), proceeded to drag Axel out of the building.

Axel whined about wanting to see his blond angel.

So Larxene took him to the latest art exhibit put on by the art department. She had heard rumors of a very good angel painting there.

Upon catching sight of the painting, Axel proceeded to drag Larxene to it. It was his angel! Larxene took a few steps back when he proceeded to squeal.

The painter's name was not given. Axel proceeded to sob heartbrokenly for ten minutes until he heard someone mention the art auction going on later.

Realizing that Axel was planning on camping out in front of the painting until the auction, Larxene made a call.

Axel ended up paying enough money to buy a car for the painting (Larxene and a couple others bid on the painting to express their annoyance at his previous anger, driving up the price).

It was when Axel was struggling to carry in his painting that he met Namine.

She looked at the painting before looking at him and telling him that she hoped he was happy with her painting.

Demyx dove across the hallway to catch the painting before it hit the ground.

Upon hearing that she knew the model (quite well, in fact, he was her friend), Axel gave her a tight hug.

Axel's neighbors were not pleased when, for the next two nights, Axel proceeded to talk to the 'stupid painting' (practicing for their first meeting).

Then Demyx let slip that 'the blond' was Namine's ex. He barely managed to keep his music collection from being burned.

Namine admitted that their relationship had been more like friends (after Demyx and a number of others begged her to lie and say that Roxas was bi, upon learning Roxas was homosexual or at least bisexual they had the stock of a nearby art store be delivered to her room).

Axel proceeded to pick her brains (deciding that if Roxas was straight he'd seduce the blond anyway, getting a sex change if he had to)/

The 'tip' Axel gave her for her shy admittance that Roxas might be gay (or bi, but Axel was focusing on the fact that Roxas seemed to like guys, or rather showed a distinct lack of interest in girls) was enough for her, Kairi, and Olette to go to the spa.

She hoped that Roxas would choose Axel, how wonderful that he was loaded, and had such nice taste in art (upon learning of Roxas and Namine's close friendship, Axel proceeded to read the entire art section of the college libraries so that Namine would at least tolerate him).

Axel also proceeded to purchase Namine's entire collection of art with Roxas as a subject. And then he was introduced to Olette with whom he had a six-hour conversation with her childhood with Roxas as a subject.

Axel's last purchase was a copy of Roxas's school schedule…and information of where he would be working.

Two days after Axel began Roxas's fanatic stalker, Roxas got switched to the Oblivion Castle dorm.

Namine happily greeted Roxas, and proceeded to introduce him to everyone. Axel was especially welcoming.

Roxas, not the most attentive of people (and not only because he'd been manipulated by three girls for years), fell for it like he would if he fell off a cliff (in a car, going at a hundred miles an hour).

Two weeks later, Axel was happily introducing everyone to Roxas (no matter the fact that they already knew him). Roxas was wondering how Axel knew him so well (Axel bribed Larxene into testing him on his list of Roxas's likes and dislikes). And Axel's neighbors switched rooms upon learning that Roxas was moving into Axel's single-turned-double (the walls were rather thin).

Namine, Olette, and Kairi were rather tearful as they looked over pictures of Axel and Roxas making out, but there was still a market for Roxas's photos (and his fans were rather…fanatic).

And Axel had no problem with bribing the three girls to keep Roxas's fans away from him.

It was looking as if Roxas's relationship would be quite profitable. Hopefully they wouldn't break up anytime soon.

It was well-known that Sora's fame was mostly due to the fact that he was a close friend of Tidus and Wakka. He wasn't among the best players, but as a childhood friend, he was especially good at teaming up with them at blitzball.

Sora was also extremely dedicated to watching each and every game to cheer.

The team (the Regulars in particular), liked picking on Sora about his 'red-haired girlfriend' (aka Kairi), who always stood with him in the stands.

That continued until Wakka proudly put up photos of himself and Kairi in his locker, including one of them kissing.

Wakka got called a 'girlfriend stealer'.

Sora naively asked why they would call him that, since Kairi and her last boyfriend had broken up two years ago (and Wakka better treat her well or Sora would put itching powder in his swimsuit).

Sora then happily dressed before leaving, complaining as Wakka once more proceeded to lecture him on how to perfect his style.

Tidus entered the locker room and was immediately waylaid.

The team's curiosity was soothed.

Kairi and Sora were childhood friends, not dating (Tidus actually laughed for five minutes upon being asked that). Wakka and Kairi had just started dating a week ago. And both of the new couple saw Sora as a little brother (and so did Tidus and his own girlfriend; that warning was accompanied with a glare).

During practice, Sora's ankle was sprained. He ended up having to sit out practice for the next two weeks.

Over the course of the next two weeks, Wakka and Tidus began to talk about Riku (who was in Axel and Wakka's year, and so a year older than almost everyone else and another Regular on the team).

Kairi, upon being informed by her boyfriend that Riku had asked about Sora, smiled at Wakka and expressed her interest in meeting the athlete; Wakka was happy to do so (poor oblivious fool).

While Wakka was racing back into the locker room to retrieve his forgotten keys, Kairi smiled at Riku before offering him a picture of Sora in his Halloween costume at the age of 6. She then used her part of what he paid to pay for the movie and dinner for her and Wakka's date. Riku was especially appreciative of the '1 of 25 – Halloween' written on the back.

She wasn't blind, and had easily noticed the fact that the silver-haired upperclassman was mentioned by Sora often, and always glanced at them whenever they watched a game (after noticing that, Kairi always made sure to 'accidentally' spill her drink on Sora's shirt, when Riku learned that that was why Sora was usually shirtless when cheering he treated her to a shopping spree).

Kairi, Olette, and Namine were of the opinion that Sora was sexually undecided. He had confessed to Kairi when they were younger; but their month-long relationship culminated in their not kissing or going on a single date. They would have broken up, except Kairi and Sora realized that it never felt like they started to date in the first place. That was the beginning of Sora's existence as Kairi's back-up date (and rebound, Kairi often sobbing about why she couldn't choose a nice guy like him after which they would 'date' for a week…usually watching movies and pigging out on ice cream/chocolate, sometimes with Olette tagging along).

Riku rather quickly became Sora's friend, keeping an eye on the brunette. Kairi's eyebrow tended to twitch whenever Sora mentioned him.

Finally, she had enough. She sat Sora down and told him that Riku was 'very popular' and might 'get a girlfriend'. She told him that if Riku got a girlfriend, he might not want to hang out so much anymore. Using a step-by-step process (flashcards and charts included), she managed to get Sora to realize that he liked the older male.

What Riku's expression was when a tearful Sora showed up at his dorm, begging him not to go out with a girl who had (supposedly) confessed earlier that day, (Kairi admitted to herself that she may have exaggerated a bit), Kairi would never know. All that she did know was that Wakka informed her that Sora was being switched to another room. Kairi distracted him by suggesting that if Selphie spent the night in his and Tidus's room, then he could spend the night in her room (it ended up to be a wonderful relationship). And she made sure that Sora (who sat out of practice despite his ankle being cured), was entertained (and commented on Riku's swimsuit wearing physique often, admiring the naked chests was her favorite part of watching Blitzball; she had noted earlier that Riku seemed to pass by them every chance he got when not wearing a shirt).

Namine and Olette congratulated Kairi on a job well done before they all looked at the 'thank-you gifts' from Riku. They spared one moment of envy toward the male brunette before divvying up the cash and other goodies.

How unfair that both boys had been so lucky to end up with guys that were extremely loaded (Riku was proceeding to purchase Kairi's entire photo collection of Sora, it was rather extensive since they were childhood friends and a list about him). Why weren't they so lucky?

On the other hand, Namine offered, they could sell photos of Riku (and she was quite pleased with her newest potential model), and Axel was always willing to please.

Hayner and Roxas were well-known as the best among the freshmen at Struggle. Roxas remained the 'prince of the freshmen', until he showed up with hickies to practice (Namine, who tended to watch and cheer was blamed for them). Despite that, Hayner remained overlooked.

Unlike Roxas (whose sole 'successful' relationship pre-Axel was Namine) and Sora (who people thought was on-and-off dating with Kairi for years, despite the fact neither of them could admit if they were or weren't, since even they didn't know), Hayner didn't date. It was usually because he believed that anyone who approached him wanted Roxas (which was actually true among the girls) and also because he primarily focused on Struggle and skateboarding (apart from the blind dates, courtesy of Olette, which he usually believed were just 'group outings' anyway since they were usually double dates or serving as escort to one of Olette's friends).

Unlike Roxas (who despite giving the appearance of an airhead was rather good at studying), Pence and Olette, who were all given scholarships, Hayner was an average student. He could usually be found with Sora, studying for tests (Kairi also studied, but had more free time to do so because she wasn't in any sports). When he wasn't practicing or studying, Hayner could be found working at part-time jobs, trying to pay the tuition that was not covered by his scholarship for Struggle.

Hayner preferred to keep it secret, and so the others acknowledged that. He was also very proud. All of them put aside money into a fund to be used if Hayner ever fell behind on his payments. He couldn't go to his parents since he was an orphan; but unlike Kairi, who were also an orphan, he had no other family to help him, or money left to him by his parents.

Hayner was loud and confident, but the others knew it was an act.

Olette, Pence, Hayner, and Roxas were known to be close friends. However, only a few knew that Pence and Olette were actually dating (among the not-in-the-know group was the entire Struggle club, except Roxas), so a number of people thought Hayner and Olette were dating (Pence didn't mind since he knew Hayner saw Olette like a mother, to her utter disgust, though she didn't mind the Mother's Day gifts).

So Pence and the others ignored the rumors that Hayner and Olette were dating (Olette would rather choose to watch a bunch of mostly hot guys Struggling than watch as Pence and a bunch of…nerds… do experiments after all, so long as the nerds weren't girls, that always drove up the price to 'rent' Pence).

Everyone in the group knew about Hayner's 'nemesis'.

Seifer Almasy, the top Struggler (better even than the captain, Setzer). Hayner had been a fan until they met in person. Hayner ended up walking away from their fight swearing eternal hatred. Of course, Olette was well aware that Hayner went to every match Seifer ever competed in and was (secretly, FAR deep down) a fan of the older male. Roxas was too, Olette often accompanied the two (with Pence) to the matches.

However, after Axel…seduced…Roxas, that changed. According to the Struggle team Roxas was dating Namine or Hayner and Hayner was dating Roxas or Olette (or there was a threesome, foursome or more going on). Olette and Namine had laughed hysterically about that for five minutes straight.

Needless to say, as the (potential/probable) girlfriends, Namine and Olette were always invited to the parties. Namine and Olette always agreed: drunk (good-looking) guys, yippee (and free alcohol/food)!

Roxas ended up quitting as a Regular. His only excuse (to his friends) was that he wanted to spend more time with Axel (Namine just commented on the fact that he now requested that when he model that he not sit). However, Roxas still made sure to come to practice and watch.

Olette would just beam before offering pain killers.

Then came the party. Axel ended up stopping by and retrieving a tipsy Roxas (kissing him in the process). Namine escorted them back to ensure that they start stripping in Axel's room and not earlier (patient, Axel was not, and there was only so many times that each and every person living in the dorm, or visited often, could see them making out, Axel's room had been moved to right next to the entrance/exit).

Olette was rather tipsy herself, and the next day faintly remembered sitting in Hayner's lap as she recounted 'fond memories' of their childhood days. When Pence came to pick her up she greeted his rather enthusiastically. He failed to find Hayner, and ended up dragging his drunken girlfriend back to his room.

The next morning, the couple was woken up when Hayner burst into the room (loudly); Olette, suffering from a hangover, threw something at him.

Pence, looking from friend to girlfriend, wisely retreated. He was bad with the comforting stuff; he hid in the closet (no pun intended).

Hayner sat, winced, and then announced that he was quitting the Struggle team. He would drop out of school if he had to, but he refused to go back. He had slept with Seifer; it had been a one-night stand, he never wanted to see the Vice-Captain again.

Olette rubbed his back, inwardly wondering if he would feel offended if she admitted she needed to throw up due to her hangover.

His words sank in.

The sole remaining sleeping person in the building (at the end of the hallway on the next floor), yelped as they fell out of bed when they were woken by a loud shriek (announcing you have had a one-night stand evidently cures hangovers) before proceeding to put sticky notes on the rooms around him, requesting that they not yell (he did not reach Olette's room).

Olette left a recovering Hayner in her room (figuring no one would find him there) before heading to Struggle practice. As expected, it was mostly empty.

Olette set her hands on her hips, ignored her hangover, and stormed over to the Vice-Captain (who was practicing with his two 'deputies').

She slapped him. She then proceeded to lecture him, and inform him that if he had to ruin lives, would he not target Hayner?

Seifer told her that she shouldn't talk about ruining lives, since he'd seen her making out with a 'fatso'.

Olette's shriek of rage at the insult at her boyfriend caused Sora (who was at blitzball practice) to dive into the pool, hoping to hide.

Olette proceeded to scream at Seifer, telling him that not only no, she was not dating Hayner, but that she never had been (giving a list of why, Hayner's sexuality and her own gender being the wrong type were not on the list, instead it was all the 'little annoyances' that one notices about people you've known for a long time and absolutely ruins any hope of romance). She then proceeded to yell at Seifer, expressing not only her anger at his insulting her boyfriend, but also her annoyance at her hangover (which had returned), and her annoyance over the fact that her period had just started (Seifer turned green at the mention).

When she said that Roxas would be sure to kick his (Seifer's) ass, Seifer retorted that the blond had been caught cheating on the other male.

Olette sharply informed Seifer that Roxas's boyfriend was named Axel (A-x-e-l, got it memorized?), who was a red-haired male, about 4 inches taller than Roxas and also a year older than him. She then proceeded to list exactly where the couple was most likely making out at the moment and what they were doing (in explicit detail, she had seen it before).

Seifer's face paled.

Roxas, Olette continued, had been visiting Narnia until Axel (unfortunately, he had not brought back souvenirs), and Olette admitted that the likelihood of her dating Hayner was about the same as Mojo Jojo joining forces with Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup without being affected by a mood-changing ray or pretending to so he could betray them. She and Rai then proceeded to eagerly discuss the Powerpuff Girls for the next five minutes (evidently his nieces and younger cousins loved them).

The conversation was broken when Seifer walked over to Olette and handed her his wallet (sans school I.D. and credit card) and a Rolex before leaving.

Olette blinked and stared after him. Fuu explained shortly with a helpful "PAYMENT".

Olette beamed, but then proceeded to gape as she gazed at the high numbered bills in Seifer's wallet. She yelled after Seifer that Hayner might be straight, but she was figuring he wasn't since he'd only slept with Seifer that she knew of (he ended up tossing her one of the unique Struggle Tournament trophies he'd won).

She and Pence ended up moving in with Kairi and Selphie and Wakka and Tidus respectfully that night. After ensuring that Seifer was present at the Struggle tournament (and a blushing Hayner was sitting between Fuu and Rai), Olette returned to her room, carrying the box of expensive chocolates and painkillers that had been sent to her.

She found herself the proud owner of new sheets, a new pillow and pillowcase….and a new rug. The room also smelled strongly of bleach and other cleaning products. Olette decided not to ask. She instead squealed over the large amount of money on her bed (and more chocolate).

Pence, meanwhile, returned to his dorm room to find all of Hayner's things had been removed. The fact that Hayner returned to the room; began to protest and ended up being dragged away by Fuu and Rai, Pence ignored (he was dating Olette for a reason, after all).

Hayner ended up rejoining the Struggle team. His team members (miraculously) remained oblivious to his and Seifer's relationship, since Seifer tended to molest/being to make out with him whenever they were alone, including the showers (Roxas and Rai were often relegated to guard duty). Hayner ended up being forced in drag for going on dates by Olette when he protested that they 'could be found out'.

Olette, meanwhile, found herself being forced to fill out questionnaires on her blond friend. She didn't mind, Seifer was quite generous.

Olette smiled as she answered another question, and those girls in elementary thought that she and Hayner would make such a cute couple, this was so much better.

She wondered what Hayner's reaction would be upon learning that Seifer had paid his tuition for the rest of the year. Huh, Seifer would probably make some joke that the only job Hayner needed was to… uh, date him.

"It's too bad when they hook up" Tifa announced.

"Hey, maybe they'll break up" Yuffie said eagerly.

"But they're so cute!" Kairi moaned.

Namine giggled before returning to her conversation with Xion, the two had started to date recently.

"Hmm" Aerith smiled mysteriously "but they pay so much to learn where the other is."

"And you can always bully them into being your date" Rinoa offered.

"You were right" Olette announced "but how were we supposed to know they were all gay?"

"At least they're all rich" Tifa offered, glancing at Aerith "if only you had such good taste."

"Zack is my soul mate" the other girl retorted "at least I have a boyfriend."

"Huh" Rinoa frowned "Riku-kun, hm? I wonder if he'll agree to be my escort to that fancy party coming up?" her expression turned thoughtful.

Conversation resumed; mainly focusing on how they could keep up business (as well as the older girls eagerly purchasing all of the available photos).

Rinoa paled, looking at a photo "wait a moment…this is Seifer Almasy?" she demanded "but this…this is MY Seifer? You mean Hayner's the 'young blond' he's supposedly been mooning over for years? But, he's my EX! He never said he was gay! How dare he! And I missed out on all those…and he refused to help me in my gay rights movements! He and Leon are BOTH gay! Am I such a bad girlfriend?" she whipped out her phone before snatching Kairi's "hello?" she beamed "this is Hayner, right? You called about tutoring, correct?"

Her smiled when Seifer caught sight of her (escorting Hayner to ensure that the tutor would know to keep her hands off of the younger male), was positively evil. Rinoa did admit that she was impressed that the older blond did not flee.

When contacted, Quistis was eager to purchase pictures of Seifer's latest 'fling'. Her yelp of despair after she spit her coffee all over her computer screen upon opening the e-mail was heard throughout the entire building (Seifer, naturally, was a bit confused about why she blamed him for the destruction of the paper she'd slaved over for hours).

Yes, it was the beginning (but never the end) of a wonderful (profitable) business relationship.

One that would last forever (most likely).

At the moment, the group of girls were currently working towards making gay marriage legal (Cloud had, after all, caught Aerith's bouquet…).

They figured two years, tops. After all, quite a number of the guys had fanclubs (and Leon's was eagerly starting to support the movement).

Kairi merely smiled before opening up a magazine. She then turned to Sora and asked his opinion on the rings.

Oh, Olette mused, and someone should inform Seifer that Hayner was 'determined to forget him' and go to a bar that night. If she was in luck Seifer would take the younger blond off her hands quite quickly; She was sure that he would be delighted for there to be a way so that Hayner couldn't leave him (both parties had to agree to the divorce after all).


End file.
